


A Love Made From Hell

by Cutiefangs



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Dancing, Eldritch reader, Game of Cat and Cat, Gen, Jealousy, Mutual Attraction, Possessiveness, demencia and reader will fight, for the first chapter, gender neutral reader, hero to citizen to villain, human to eldritch, lots of zalgo, medium burn?, oc eldritch, reader frustrates and interests black hat, very old reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-06-14 20:37:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15396972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutiefangs/pseuds/Cutiefangs
Summary: As an immortal Eldritch being, you find yourself unbelievable bored, until another Eldritch catches your eye, Black Hat. You're drawn to him like nothing you've ever felt before. You turn to villainy in order to get closer to him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first self-indulgent Black Hat x reader fic! I hope you enjoy!

Boring,

Utterly boring,

is the thought that you've been repeatedly having. You stare blankly at the living room wall. All the time in the world and nothing interesting enough to fill it. Each day seems to pass the same way, with you sitting in your comfy chair staring at the damn wall. What good was living forever if you wanted to end it all just to do something different?

When you were about 500 years younger and human, you thought immortality would be all about fun and adventure and it was, until these last 100 years. Everything you did now was just stale. You had seen history come and go, fought battles disguised as a soldier, became the consort to many influential figures, traveled the world. 

The most interesting experience you had though, was being a hero. It was the most fun you had experienced in all your life. Being adored by the masses, feared by villains, paid handsomely, second only to White Hat. It was the best... until people began to get suspicious of you. _Why are they not aging? How did they survive that nuclear explosion? They just got shot in the head and walked away unharmed??_

You tried to ignore it, hoping it would go away on its own, but too much speculation was happening. The masses that had loved you, now ran away in fear and slandered you on every media platform. The villains tried to recruit you “as a henchman, obviously you can't be as great as me”. The money stopped coming and a new hero replaced you. 

The anger began to build. Everything had turned around so quickly. Everything you had done was thrown away! All your compassion ẇ̴̝͌a̴̙͗s̶̜͆̐ ̷̗̀̉d̷͎̏͆ī̴̯͙s̸͎͂ͅç̷̒a̵̩͐̚ṙ̷̩d̸̖͆ẹ̸͆d̷̰̀!̴̗̔͝ ̷̡͗T̷͈̿̓h̵̠̭̊̌o̴̜̩̓s̸̢̡̾e̷̬͐̿ ̴͙̣̌̇i̴̙̘̇̚n̷̺̠͂͋s̴͍̔͐ï̵͈̏g̵͓͆̔n̵̗̬͑̄ī̶͍͍f̶̣̀i̷̩͊c̶̥a̶̼͉͐̇n̴̲͒̅͜t̷͇͎͘ ̸̠̀a̶̟͆͘n̶͚d̸̼̙̾̋ ̵̝̳̒U̷̱̘͂́N̴̠͂ͅG̷̬̋R̴̬̊͌͜A̴̱̯̔͠Ṱ̵̕F̵̨̗̈́U̷̥̠̍L̷̨͠ ̶̝͌W̸̡̒͌Ŏ̸̙͝R̴̪̪̉M̵͋͜S **̶̛͜ ̷̢͉̐D̷̺̏̽A̷̻̎R̴̺̊̿E̸̥̹̽D̸̪̔ ̵̛͎̆T̵͈̐͛Ö̴̘̞́ ̷̻̏̚Ǐ̸͔̓Ṉ̷̀S̵͎̗̋͠Ȗ̴̲L̵̪̭͆T̶̝̃ ̴̪̜Y̵̹͊O̷̙̬̓̆Ų̸̞̐R̸̤̊ ̸̡͐E̵͔͝F̸͓̼̈́F̴̹̥̾Ô̴̰R̶̮͒T̶̨͌͜!̷͎̎́**

… 

…

You took a deep breath to calm yourself and the hellfire that had erupted from the cross-dimensional portals that you ripped open on the ground. Breathe in for four seconds, out for four seconds. In and out, in and out.

You were calm again. You didn't need to burn your couch for a fourth time.

With a sigh, you wonder why you had put up with that treatment and didn't reveal yourself. It would have saved you a lot of pain and a̴͓̫͆͘n̴̨̹̎̈g̷͖̚ȩ̴͚͘r̴̅ͅ, but once that information gets out, you’d never be forgotten. Being the only eldritch who was originally human, who can pass as, and act like a human, you're pretty unforgettable. 

Plus you didn't need the trouble that would come from White Hat becoming curious. You were half created by White Hat. If he ever recognized you, you're not sure what would happen. Who knows if he could take away your powers just like he caused them? Then, would he keep you as a prisoner for his own desires, give you to his scientist as an experiment, flat out try to kill you? 

To others it may seem like a preposterous scenario, but you knew he had hidden sadistic desires. He may be a hero, but he was still an Eldritch and you've learned that no one can fight Eldritch nature, even him.

You smirk and chuckle as you remember the events of your “birth”. 

 

_It had all started when you were 14, the perfect age to get married, but you refused. You wanted a man that you could truly love and your betrothed was not that person. Your father beat you each and every time you resisted. Your mother started to ignore you. Your brothers pushed you into puddles of mud and threatened to tattle on you to dad. Your sisters ostracized and humiliated you. Eventually you hated them all and they all hated you. There was no more love at all._

_One day, your father finally had enough and gave you a choice, either marry your betrothed or be left for dead._

_Being stubborn and headstrong as you've always known yourself to be, you chose death._

Quite ironic, you think.

_Enraged with your decision, he beat you within an inch of your life and brought you to the “empty” mansion at the very edge of the village. Everyone knew to stay away from it. Anyone who didn't, would get taken away and never be seen again. Many speculated that a murderous ghost lived there, left behind from their brutal deaths. Others assumed a demon. No one knew for sure because no one ever survived to tell..no one except you._

_You woke up after an unknown amount of time in a soft silk bed. You cautiously sat up, expecting agonizing pain to shoot through you, only to find that you….were fine? There was no pain or sign of any abuse on your body. 'Maybe this is heaven’ you thought until a high pitched, grating voice spoke out,_

_“Are you well, child?”_

_Shivers ran down your back as it spoke. You scoured the room for the voice’s owner, but it was nowhere to be seen._

_“I asked you a q̵̗̈́ũ̷̬e̶̼̕s̵͍̕t̴͜͝ĩ̶̜o̴͍͊n̵̑!” It boomed._

_You tensed up, fearing the worst and weakly spoke out,_

_“Y-yes.”_

_“Good” It purred. A light pressure slid across your cheek as you its footsteps echoed through the room._

_“Most people that end up here are the foolish and naive. The ones that think they are immune to danger. They come so often that I find them to be quite quite boring, but you. You are interesting!”_

_You felt sharp claws grip your chin and force you to face the side as if to look into its eyes, but you still could not see anything._

_“Now tell me child, what have you done to be despised enough to be left at my doorstep, hated enough to be left for dead?”_

_Tears trickled down your face as he grabbed your chin tighter and tilted your face upward._

_“I want t-to... marry someone that I can love.” You whimpered to the air._

_It began to chuckle, which grew into maniacal laughter that shook the room with its vibrations. The laughter broke off suddenly and its claws pierced your skin. Blood flowed down your face and onto your clothes as you trembled._

_“Å̴͇ṟ̷͐e̷̲͘ ̴̜́y̷̝̍o̶̡͗ṷ̵͒ ̴͐͜m̴͎̋ö̶͖́c̵̮͋k̵̗̏i̸̢̓ṇ̶̋g̴̛̮ ̶̪͘m̷͉͒e̷̛̞?̶͈̾! Every creature wants that! Now tell me the real reason or I̷̾ͅ ̶̺͛w̴̬͆ï̵͖l̸͇̀l̸̞̑ ̸̭͒r̵̙̾i̸̦͘ṕ̵͇ ̴͔̿ǒ̵̬ủ̶̯t̷̞̅ ̵̧͑y̷̧͂o̴̼ū̶̦ȓ̵͈ ̵͎̏t̸̢̓h̴͉̆r̴̯͑o̶͓ȁ̵̰ẗ̷́!” It threatened._

_You thrashed violently against the grip on your face as you began to get angry._

_“I don't know what you want from me!” You screeched at him. “That is the real reason! I decided to die for what I desire than to live a life I can't control!”_

_There is silence after you speak and the fear overtakes the anger once again, but you sit straighter now. You realized that you had made your choice and you were gonna stick with it. If you die now, then you died standing for what you desire._

_“....I like you child. You're the most interesting human I've come across so far” It says with a grin in it's voice. “Let's make a deal. I'll lend you my power for the rest of your remaining life and in exchange, I want you to burn your village to the ground. Do we have a deal?”_

_The claws detached from your face and you saw them slowly become visible along with the rest of its body. It was terrifying. Sharp golden teeth, coal black skin, a black and gold suit, a dark monocle on one of its eyes, and a purple top hat with massive goat horns spiraling out from the sides. It looked at you with a lecherous grin and you couldn't help but clench its outstretched hand._

_“My name is Duke Hat, child. Now, repeat it!”_

_You think its name clearly in your head, but when you speak it, demonic words ring out._

_Its grin grew impossibly large as it cackled loudly. Its body evaporated into pitch black smoke that shoved itself down your throat. You screamed as an inferno raged inside your body. Your blood boiled and your organs melted. The burning pain lasted for hours until it just stopped._

_You fell to the floor and its voice echoed from what seemed like all directions._

_“Seems like I forgot to tell you about some details, so sorry about that~” it chimed, not seeming sorry at all. “Your body had to be replaced with a suitable one to hold my power and I needed a holder for my spirit, since you have all my power. Now come child, your part is yet to be fulfilled~”_

_Red, orange, yellow, blue, the bright colors of a beautiful fire. Everything was a blur to you, screaming echoed through your head, the running villagers combined and separated in your view. Manic laughter poured out from somewhere outside and inside of you all at once. Nothing was comprehendible, nothing was connecting, something was wrong._

_The beautiful colors died out and the sounds silenced themselves. Your legs gave out from under you. Your head throbbed painfully.Your energy seemed to be getting devoured from the inside._

_“What's happening?” You croaked out from your dying throat._

_More laughter echoed in your head. “Don't worry child, that's just my power devouring your soul. No human can handle Eldritch power. I simply changed your body, so you could last another hour...did you really think I would lend you my power for your whole life? How pathetic!”_

_Its laugh grated on your nerves and you cursed it for tricking you._

_“Ah humans, so gullible! Do you know the best part of this, child? I am powerless while I possess you. I'm about as powerful as a low level ghost. If you had gone to an exorcist, you would have been inherited my power completely without having to die. Isn't that so…. amazingly horrible?~” It cackled loudly inside your head as you died, waiting for your end to come._

_The fire inside you began to burn again and you felt it melting even more of you. You screamed out in pain as your flesh seared and popped. Your eyes closed as you accepted your face and waited for your trip to hell._

_…._

_…._

_All at once the fire inside you went out and a cooling sensation replaced it. Duke Hat’s laughter cut out and a soothing voice replaced it._

_“My dear, are you alright?”_

_You opened your eyes and gazed upon the person in front of you. It looked...almost human. It had light gray skin, blunt teeth, a white and blue suit, and a white top hat and monocle much like Duke Hat's own. You stayed silent as you watched it, you didn't have the energy anymore to speak._

_It gazed down at you with compassion and understanding._

_“It's ok if you can't answer, my dear. My name is White Hat. I saw the fire and came to help...I'm sorry to say this, but you seem to have been possessed by another of my kind and ended up killing your village...It's alright now though, I'm taking it out and will fix you up. You'll be good as new!” It spoke calmly with a smile._

_You watched passively as it slid off its white gloves to reveal its sharp claws. It swiftly slammed them into your chest and you gasped loudly at the foreign sensation. It didn't hurt, but it felt like White Hat was touching your very soul. It wasn't a pleasant experience._

_White Hat made a small 'aha’ as you jolted from an electrical current running through your body._

_“Don't worry about that dear, its part of the process.” It said cheerfully._

_It yanked its hand out of your body and a dark moving smoke was tightly in its grasp. You could faintly hear Duke Hat's voice scream out in anger from within the smoke._

_White Hat raised its hand to its mouth and its blunt teeth turned razor sharp. Suddenly the world slowed and your melted heart sludge began to beat wildly. You watched with anticipation as White Hat's teeth slowly descended onto the shadow and slit it in half._

_Duke Hat's final scream rang out and you collapsed into unconsciousness._

_When you woke up next, White Hat was nowhere to be found and your body felt better than ever. You felt strong, powerful, and intelligent. Your senses had improved so much that you could pinpoint the exact location of a bug several feet away from you. Knowledge that you should not have even know existed was a thought away._

_You had been reborn and you could do whatever you wished. No one could stop you. ___

__

__

__With the knowledge you have now, you know that White Hat was only interested in obtaining the power that would come from consuming another Eldritch. The only reason you weren't killed and consumed as well was that he had thought you had died as a human. He probably could have saved the whole village, but enjoyed the carnage that you wrought._ _

__You chuckled, so much for being the “epitome of good” as he was so called._ _

__You sigh happily. Your “birth” wasn't the most pleasant time, but you loved to relive it. Going from insignificant and weak to all powerful was such a rush. You reach up and caress the stunning eye patch covering your left eye. You love it with all your heart. After your rebirth, you had gone to a leather worker and… persuaded them to create an eye patch to cover your eye. Over the years, you had kept it in perfect condition and went to many professionals to perfect it. It was now the epitome of your style and complimented you quite well._ _

__The happiness slowly drains away and you're once again left feeling agonizing boredom. You stare intently at the wall again until your temper flares up. Angrily, you summon a tentacle and snatch the TV remote off your coffee table on turn the TV on._ _

__It blares annoying shows one after another as you switch the channels. You get more annoyed with each one, until you stop on the news. You watch curiously as the news anchors report on a villain you've never heard before, Black Hat._ _

__“Thank you for joining us. Today we will be discussing the villain expert known as ‘Black Hat’. Although his base of operations is located on Hat Island and he only supplies other villains with weaponry, many speculate when he will decide to be done with his business. As many know, he is unparalleled in strength to none, except White Hat, but if he decided to up and wreak havoc, how fast could our hero stop him? He's been responsible for…”_ _

__You tune the news anchor out as you focus on the picture of Black Hat displayed on the screen. For some reason you're oddly drawn to him. Something about him calls to you._ _

__You shut the TV off and sit quietly, thinking. If being a hero didn't work out, why not be a villain? You smirk as you teleport away, already planning your introduction to villainy._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you were expecting Duke Hat to be White Hat, huh? 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! I certainly enjoyed writing this! I hope to have the next chapter out very soon, so be on the look out.
> 
> Please leave some feedback for me, it helps keep me motivated to write, thanks


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, back with chapter two! So soon, ikr? I have a lot of inspiration for this! Please enjoy!

It's been two weeks since you decided to become a villain and things have been coming along excellently! You now have a team of the world's best hackers, programmers, graphic designers, and managerial accountants, all acquired through a little p̶̥͚̑͒e̶̪͑r̸̻̆s̵͖͙͑ũ̴̦̈́ā̶͖s̴̱͂i̷̧o̴͚ń̷̦̭̔….and bribery. You didn't recruit any inventors or engineers though, because you just want to peak Black Hat’s interest, not give him competition.

Well, you're kinda competition, but not enough to warrant serious hate.

Your staff had set up a classy website with an eye patch as the company symbol. It let villains hire you for acts of espionage, thievery, and assassinations. You quickly became popular with the them. Although that was probably attributed to your hackers giving every single villain a virus that wouldn't go away until they browsed your website.

Anyway, everything was coming along swimmingly, except one thing. Gaining Black Hat's attention. Becoming popular in the small time frame of two weeks is certainly noteworthy, but you're not sure if it's enough. Being the most successful villainous supply CEO would keep Black Hat very busy with managing his own business. Who knows how long it would take to catch his attention as a fellow business person?

No, you need to step up your game, who's to say he would even be interested in learning more about you, maybe he would simply ignore your upstart business. You need to be more direct, peak his interest on a personal level.

You're gonna play a game with him. Let him chase you around, while you feed him small tidbits of your identity. Not enough to figure it out, but enough to make him want more. Part of the intrigue is mystery. Leave him wondering who you are, why you're doing this, what you want. He'll go crazy looking for the answers, and he'll only find what you want him to. He won't be able to stop until he meets you. 

You smirk evilly and begin to cackle loudly, causing your staff to tremble in fear. Some cry out in distress as they wet themselves. Your body sinks into the ground as an inky black portal appears under it. 

Time to introduce “The Duke”. Oh, t̷͍̣͌h̴͖̪̐ĭ̵̼s̸̱̫̑̀ ̵̟̂i̸̳̒s̷̅ͅ ̸̛̩̃g̵̹̖̀o̸̗̟̿n̸̙̊̕n̷̩͎̎á̸̗̹͘ ̸̣͗͌b̸̨̻̍é̵̬ ̵̝̓f̷̞̹̓͋u̴̢̓n̵̹̯̉́!̵̏

 

 

Since the beginning of his career with Black Hat, Flug's morning routine has stayed exactly the same, every day, in and out. Just like every other day, he knows that today won't be any different.

He gets out of bed at 8 a.m., cleans himself up, gets dressed, and goes to the kitchen, normal. He prepares himself a cup of coffee, gets a straw, and wakes up 5.0.5, normal. He opens the door to get the mail, finds an unconscious tied up body on the doorstep, and closes the door, norm-.

Wait, what? 

He flings the door back open and stares down at the man on their doorstep. _Huh? That's strange._ he thinks as he squats down to look closer. The man was one of their long time clients, a black platinum card member. It was curious why he would end up unconscious in front of the manor. 

Black Hat or Demencia couldn't be responsible because the man would have either been dead or put in the lab, so why was their client here? Surely no one was brave enough to risk trespassing on Black Hat's property? Even if there was someone foolish enough to enter, shouldn't the security system have activated?

Flipping the man over, Flug finds a note stapled to the man’s back, _ouch_. He rips it off and lifts it up to read.

“Dear Members of the Black Hat Organization,  
This villain hired me to spy and steal from you and, as far as I know, that violates your set contract, so I took the liberty of delivering him to your doorstep for proper punishment. Have fun!~  
-The Duke <3”

Flug sighs and leans his head against the door frame. He was too tired to deal with this drama. 

He stays leaned against the door for a minute before calling for Demencia to come pick the man up. He can just feel telling Black Hat is gonna be so _fun._

 

“ **Pray tell why you are here to bother me this early in the morning?** Black Hat asks his two employees angrily as he glares at them from his office chair.

“Um, w..well Jefecito, I uh found him on our doorstep. He seems to be one of our higher ranking clients and-”

“ **You're telling me you kidnapped one of oUR HIGHEST PAYING CLIENTS?!**

Black Hat growls at his two idiotic employees, did they not know that to keep a company running, you don’t just KIDNAP YOUR FUCKING C̷̡̹͓̈́ͅL̸̛͎̥̲̝̾ͅÏ̶̦̞͓̩̋̇̃E̴̲̮͌͊N̴̦̮͕ͅT̴̜͚͍̽̀͊S̸͚̮̮̩͗͝ͅ!

“Eiiii! NO! H..here! Thisnotecamewithhim!” Flug cries, cowering in an attempt to appear smaller.

Black Hat snatches the note from his hand and reads it. His eyebrows furrow and the note lights up with black fire. The ashes float down and land on the top of his desk.

“Get out.” He commands forcefully. Flug skampers out as soon as the command is spoken, while Demencia stares dreamily at him.

“I said, **GET Ò̶̩̞͘U̵̩̠̮̫̎͊͗̓͠T̵̜͉̩̈́!** ” He roars, standing up, his body splitting into two giant masses of melted flesh, angry red eyes, and black tentacles. She squeaks fearfully, jumping onto the door and crawling out onto the hall ceiling.̦  
̥  
He huffs, reforming his body back to normal. Ugh! He hated having to deal with those simpletons! 

He rubs his eyes and sighs loudly. He needed to think of a suitable punishment for this offense. It would be a shame to lose such a valuable and high paying customer, so he couldn't kill him. He did need to show why you don't cross Black Hat though. 

Ah, he knew! A week full of mental and physical torture would be good, along with a branding of his company symbol. Yes,~ that would work well. He snaps his fingers and a bright green portal appears at his side with anguished ghosts scratching at the edge to escape. A chuckle escapes him as he walks over to the unconscious man and kicks him in the stomach. A choking gasp is forced out of the man as he wakes up.

Black Hat slowly peels away the gloves from his hands and his claws burst out from his fingertips. He grabs the man's face, impaling his flesh. The man whimpers and his eyes dilate in fear. Black Hat tuts in response.

“ **Insignificant creature, did you really think you could get away with trying to scan us? I feel quite insulted. What a shame, really. A valuable customer like you is regretful to lose, but there has to be consequences. Don't worry though, I'll keep you alive. I can't say the same about your sanity though~** ”

He picks the man up as he begs and pleads for Black Hat to reconsider. The man's eyes light up with hope as Black Hat takes a second as if contemplating before it dies when Black Hat begins to smirk. He tosses the man through the portal and it snaps shut behind him with a litany of demonic screams.

That took care of one of Black Hat's problems, but it still leaves you to be attended to. Quite frankly, he had no clue what to do about you. You helped him by bringing in a rogue client, so why should he bother with you if you're helping him? You did bypass security, however, and trespass on his property. Your motive is left to be discovered and that aggravates him. He could easily handle the vermin that cling to him, hoping to stay in his good graces, but you don't seem to have that same purpose in your actions. No one who wants him to like them would ever cross his property uninvited. He didn't know and that was just a little bit interesting, not that he would admit that to anyone.

He adjusts his tie and sits back in his office chair. As he looks down to search for his blood pen, he discovers that the ashes have coalesced into a folded black note.

Growling, he burns it again and again and again, getting angrier and angrier when it reforms each time. Frustrated, he lets out a snarling roar and flips it open. The words are written in fancy red cursive that smells heavily of iron.

“Greetings Mr. Black Hat,  
Let's play a little game! I'll leave some clues and you try to catch me. That is, if you can~”

The red words slither across the page, as he finishes reading, to form a URL in the middle and a winking face below it.

His face darkens as he stares at the note. He decides in that moment, he hates you. Absolutely despises you and wants you dead! A low level demon dares to play with him, the Eldritch evil known as Black Hat?!

He is going to find you and he is going to make you regret ever thinking about crossing him! He cackles maniacally, the game was afoot and you were going to lose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Please leave a comment of what you think or any constructive criticism!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to another chapter! 
> 
> Just a heads up, I have a headcanon that BH uses "Eldritch" instead of "god" because he views himself more highly than any god.
> 
> Ok, enjoy the chapter!

_Frustrating! Frustrating, frustrating, FRUSTRATING, F̶̬̉R̶͙͆͛̊̚U̶͉̇S̷̲̞̆ͅT̶͙̱̟̏͑̌Ȑ̵̨̙̈́̏A̵͇̹̋̏͐͜T̵͈̹̦̰̉͋̏͑I̴̟̍͘͘N̶̺̞͉͉̔G̷͇͛̒͒̓_

Of all the useless and infuriating inventions to ever grace mankind, the computer was the worst! Black Hat couldn't threaten it, torture it, or maim it, to get what he wanted! He had to use these pathetic contraptions known as a “mouse” and “keyboard”, disgusting! Why should a being as powerful as him have to surrender to this pathetic contraption?! Eldritch, right now, he wanted nothing more than to slowly rip out your organs one by one for daring to expose him to this horrible experience. 

He loathes the fact that he is struggling so hard to solve your first clue. Of all the options you could have gone with, you chose using a goddamn computer. He's sure that you're making fun of him. How you knew he couldn't work these blasted contraption was beyond him (you hadn't), but he was done. He refused to waste more of his time figuring this out.

“ **FLUG! MY OFFICE, NOW!** ”

A few seconds pass and Flug stumbles through the door out of breath.

“Y..yes boss?”

Black Hat tosses the folded note at his chest. He fumbles with the paper, before clutching it tightly in his hand.

“ **Work this insufferable machine and plug that _whatever_ in** ” 

He shakes his hand towards the note and scoots his chair back to let Flug reach the computer.

“Yes, sir!”

Flug exclaims, rushing to the side of the chair and typing the URL into the search bar. Black Hat watches annoyed as the page he spent an hour trying to connect to, came up within a minute for Flug. A growl rumbles out of his throat as a single question blinks in and out on the screen.

_What's your favorite theme?_

You must enjoy toying with him or maybe you just enjoy knowing your death is soon to come. 

“Sir? What should I answer?”

“ **I DON'T CARE, JUST SAY ANYTHING!**

Flug quickly types out “Planes” and hits enter.

_ERROR! Lie detected, please try again._

Confused, Flug glances over to ask another question. He sees Black Hat’s form barely held together and snaps his mouth shut, typing out “Manic rock”.

_ERROR! Lie detected, please try again._

Flug’s hands begin trembling as he feels the tension in his boss growing behind him. Cold air is drifting over to him from Black Hat's body and dread sinks into his gut.

“ **C̷̦͇͙͈̊Ḻ̷̨̏̈́̈̂̾ͅA̷̧̛͚̠̒S̶̝̟͌̈̌Ṡ̷̡̬͠Y̴͖͍͌̎ͅ** ”

Black Hat states coldly, mist and inky blackness billowing out from his maw. Flug wills his petrified hands to move and fearfully watches as they slowly type out the answer.

_Truth detected. Transferring you now._

The page that connect to has a pure white background. The only text was an address and a set of numbers typed in black.

“ **F̸͓̅ḭ̷̀n̸̰̒d̴̝͂ ̷̨͠o̵̹̎u̸̦͠t̶̲̍ ̸͈w̷̘̓h̵̦͘e̸̦͐r̶̨̔e̴̥̾ ̶̟̆t̴͜͠h̵͉̀ě̴͙s̴͖͠e̴̲̓ ̸͙̽ả̴͍r̸͉̉e̵̓.** ” Black Hat commands, pointing to the numbers. His body evaporates into smoke and passes through the manor wall. It was time for his part in the game.

 

Black Hat rolls his eyes as he stares at building of the address. The hero association, really? _How original._ If you wanted him to be caught, there were better ways to do it than this. He didn’t become the most successful villain by being incapable of handling a large group of heroes.

Although, there really weren't any better ways of handling him, no one was truly capable of containing him. White Hat could only hold him off, not capture him.

He watches boredly as the heroes seem to be running around, panicking everywhere as he walked in. It was certainly curious, because he was completely intangible at the moment. There was zero possibility of any of them being able to detect him, so why were they acting like chickens with their heads cut off?

He glides over to the largest group of heroes, huddled in the doorway, and listens in. From the eavesdropping, he heard that the source of panic was from a recent virus plaguing their system. It caused their whole security system to attack personnel, vehicles to crash themselves, inventions to self destruct, and computers to send revealing emails about the various heroes. It was quite hilarious to watch. At one point, he had personally seen a hero get beheaded. He couldn’t stop laughing! The carnage was great, but it could be glorious!

You were seeming more impressive as well. Many of the heroes stationed here were known for their prowess with computers and technology. The fact that you broke into their mainframe and couldn't be stopped? _Fascinating!_ He can't stop himself from feeling genuinely curious about you. Maybe you were worth more thought than just that of torture and death. 

He lets himself solidify and gracefully lands on the floor with a small “tap”. At once, alarms start blaring and the lights blink bright red. The a portion of the grouped heroes begin to scream and run, trampling others. The few brave ones try and stand their ground to fight, but falter when guns and lasers appear from a panel on the ceiling and point them down. A screen lights up on the wall adjacent to Black Hat. 

_Welcome Black Hat, please proceed. ----- >  
Warning! Interlopers will be disposed of. _

More screens light up down the hall, leading the way to an unknown area. The weapons charge up threateningly at one of the heroes that tries to step forward.

Green drool drips out of Black Hat’s mouth as he grins in satisfaction. He felt a little bit impressed by this display. You were nicely proving yourself to be of some respect. Not many others besides him could cause panic in the heroes like this. He tips his top hat at them and laughs as he walks past, tripping the front one. He listens giddily as the gun discharges, disintegrating the man.

The building is nicely vacant as he follows the arrows. Although, he would have liked to decorate the walls with heroic blood and flesh or see the heroes under his feet, trembling in fear, he'll settle for walking through the building like he owned it. It was quite a nice little boost to his ego. 

He was starting to like you. You're infuriating and arrogant, but you have nice taste. Only this type of scavenger hunt is fit for him. Instead of slowly eviscerating you over and over and over again until you begged for death, then tossing your dead carcass in the trash, he'll slowly eviscerate you over and over and over again until you begged for death, then feed you to Little Jack. You'd actually have a purpose for your death, then. 

Yes, he knew he was very generous.

The arrows lead him to a room on the top floor, located at the end of a long hallway. A heavy duty door block entry, that seemed to only be opened by a variety of codes and scanners. It was the main information hub, according to the sign on the wall. 

Black Hat takes a step forward and the door creaks and moans as it slides open, scratching against the floor. Inside there are rows and rows of large data hard drives and a giant computer screen at the back, blinking rapidly. 

_Welcome, Mr. Black Hat! Please come closer._

Being polite, you just kept surprising him. He steps closer and the screen turns blank before switching to some surveillance videos. They all show the same thing. The back of your figure as you break into different heroes’ computers and uploading information to flash drives. 

A small clue, not enough to be able to identify you, but enough to cross out a good portion of suspects. As a low level demon, you shouldn't be able to disguise yourself again so soon, so he knows your body type and hair color should stay the same.

Suddenly, the screen blacks out and brightly colored glitches spell out a question.

_What's your favorite color?_

He chuckles a little at the question. What exactly were you planning? Didn't you know this information would be useless when you were going to die? He's certainly intrigued by you now. Working so hard just to find petty information about him, what was going on inside that head of yours?

“ **Red.** ”

_Truth detected, thank you!_

Mechanical whirring and clicking sounds come from the computer and a small piece of paper prints out. Black Hat rips it away and carefully examines the text. It was a simple list of names. He’ll have Flug find out who they are later. He folds the paper and tucks it into his coat pocket. 

He teleports down to the first floor and leisurely walks out the front door. All the heroes stare him down, waiting for his movements. He takes a step forward with a grin and laughs as they each take a step back. He strolls forward, walking through the path they make as they retreat in fear. It was quite nice to greatly feared.

He takes one last step forward, dropping through the ground and popping out from the ceiling of his office. 

On his desk is a stack of papers from Flug, containing information about the numbers they received earlier. It turned about to be a set of coordinates to a French village that burned down in the 1500s.

Well, it was time to get reading, wasn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Sorry there wasn't much of the reader in this, there probably won't be much of the reader in the next chapter either. I'm trying to get the events to when you meet and then things will get rolling!
> 
> Leave a comment about what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Welcome to another chapter! Yay!  
> Before you get started, be warned in the chapter is Demencia being.... Demencia.

There wasn’t much solid information in the papers, most were theories and speculations about what caused the destruction of the village. They ranged from a royal execution order to a crop field catching fire. It was all pretty normal, except for a small few from ostracized historians. Their ideas were more towards Black Hat’s style, demonic intervention. 

They cited lines and lines from papers about the villages surrounding this one. Most used the same evidence about “a mysterious and dangerous mansion, one that had an aura of pure evil.” 

The one that caught Black Hat's attention the most was about the villages “hearing hellish screams and laughter traveling through the air causing pure terror and fright”.

_Fascinating!_ Were you the cause of the fire and death? It would make sense seeing as you gave him the coordinates to this place. You definitely weren't a low level demon. You had to be either a medium or high level one, but still, why would you start this game with him? 

It was the question that he couldn't help but focus on. It made absolutely no sense. Demons certainly were more powerful and had more longevity, but they still had fear of death. He was known throughout all of hell and Earth as a harbinger of pain, suffering, and death. Were you insane, a thrill seeker, simply suicidal?

He had no clue, but you were definitely keeping his attention. He was frustratingly becoming invested in you. The burning desire to know more was all he could focus on, which meant you were all he could focus on and that was unforgivable. Insignificant creatures like you were meant to be forgotten like the unimportant thing you were. You had no right to capture his interest like this.

Argggh! He needed to know more now!

“ **Flug! Did you find anything about the names yet?!**

He speaks into the intercom on his desk and waits for his idiot scientist's response. The speaker turns on and loud crashes and bangs can be heard before Flug speaks up.

“Ah, y-yes sir, they seem to be p-people who have gone missing recently. So far, there has been no bodies discovered or survivors found, bu-”

High pitched beeping interrupts Flug and silence prevails from the speaker.

“ **FLUG! CONTINUE WHAT YOU WERE SAYING!** ”

“Ahhh! Yes, sir! Sorry sir, I just got some news on the-”

“ **I DON'T CARE! GET TO THE POINT!** ”

“YES! The bo..bodies are suspected to be in ah an abandoned warehouse”

“ **Good. Tell Demencia to come to my office and give her the address, she'll be coming with me.** ”

 

 

“Oh blackie!! I'm so happy that you've finally decided to come on a date with me!! Where are we going??? A super romantic restaurant? A local park to terrorize Innocents?”

Demencia pauses and gasps, squealing.

“A LOVE HOTEL??!”

“ **NO! You insufferable woman! You're here to help me and just that, HELP!**

Black Hat growls angrily, glaring at her and shoving her away from him. Once, she is far enough away, he smooths out his dress coat and pulls up his gloves.

“ **We are going to visit a warehouse and _you_ are going to be my bloodhound...lizard, WHATEVER!**

He snaps his fingers and a collar forms on her neck, attached to a leash held in Black Hat's hand.

“Oooh! Kinky!~” She purrs, wiggling her eyebrows at him.

….He shouldn't have brought her. Eldritch, she was fucking annoying! She was useful, he would admit, but some days her annoyingness outweighed that usefulness. He hopes that of all days, today will be one of those useful days. 

Right now, she's calmly walking behind him as they move down the street. She's admiring the bright lights of the buildings and lovingly caressing the collar….ugh! Disgusting. She catches him looking at her and gives a flirtatious wink. Grunting in distaste, he looks forward once again and quickens his pace, pulling her harshly. He ignores the pleased sounds from her and focuses on what's in front of him. 

At the end of the street is the warehouse. It's pretty inconspicuous, a normal looking factory warehouse. He can't help but feel quite disappointed. After the great performance you gave him at the hero's association, you give him this? Was it all you could do? How pathetic, shouldn't you have left the best for last? At least then, he wouldn't have felt as let down as he does now.

He sighs, annoyed. Well, better to get this over with, then he can finally get to killing you.

Demencia suddenly runs toward the door, intending to bust it down. It causes him to jolt when the leash is pulled from his hand.

_Wham_

She slams directly into the door, a dent not even visible. 

_Wham_

_Wham_

_Wham_

She picks herself up and repeatedly slams herself back into the door. 

_**WHAM** _

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

She picks herself up and tries one last time. A louder slamming sound rings out and some electronical beeping brings Black Hat's attention to a panel to the side of the door. Demencia spins dizzily and falls to the ground. Another personal question is displayed on the screen, just like the previous ones.

_What's your favorite beverage?_

He laughs, amused at the screen. What was with you and these questions? Were you trying to get to know him or something similar? Was there something special to it? Eldritch, he didn't know, but it didn't stop it from being so _e̶̺͍̘͌n̷͈͇͖̾̈́̆t̴̢̳͖̦̪̔̈́͘ḣ̷̼͈̲r̷̡̾̇̀̕ͅā̵͕̪͔̂l̵̤͒̓͠l̸͕̺̉i̸̡̠̯̹͇̼̚n̴̝̦̍̂͜g̵̒̀̈́!_

He hadn't felt this feeling in a long time but, he was genuinely excited for what was to come. Sure, the warehouse wasn't impressive, but the questions surely had to be connected to something big. He opens his mouth to answer, but is interrupted by...

“Ooooo! What's this? 'What’s your favorite beverage?’ Oh! Oh! That's easy! Demon energy drinks!”

Demencia.

“ **BLASTED WOMEN, GET AWAY FROM THERE!** ”

He shoves her away from the panel and grabs the leash once again, holding it taut away from the door. The panel flashes in response to her answer.

_ERROR! Non-Black Hat answer detected, please step away and d̷͓e̶͙͌s̵͌ͅi̷͔̐s̴̼͛t̴̯͘!_

He grins smugly, it was quite...flattering to know that only his answers would be acceptable. 

“ **Blood wine** ”

_Truth detected, thank you!_

The door disappears to reveal pitch blackness, no doubt due to your demonic influence. An interesting entrance for him. 

He tugs Demencia up to be face to face with him. Greatly pleased, she leans forward in an attempt to kiss him and yelps as he shoves her through. He cackles wildly as he waits for any sounds of torture or death…..but nothing comes.

Tch, it was too much to ask for you to boobytrap the doorway it seems. He steps through and is immediately hit with the sweet smell of death and suffering.

Oh, it was glorious!~ It permeated from every inch of the building, the walls, furniture, dead bodies on the floor, simply lovely!

The walls and floor was drenched in blood and other bodily fluids with his name and symbol drawn on it. The dead bodies all had his symbol branded onto them as if in sacrifice to him. 

Well, this is quite a nice offering to him, especially since most of the bodies could be identified as the secret identities of heroes that had pestered him in the past. This definitely made up for having disappointed him earlier..

Perhaps, you weren't insulting him, you simply just wanted to worship him as all others did. You simply didn't know how to properly do it. Yes, he understood.

He hums, thinking. Such worship was such a waste to discard. He needs to rethink your death. Instead of killing you, he would keep you as a pet. As a demon, you deserved more benefits than a human, so you would get to serve him directly. You still weren't quite on his level to be an equal though, so you'd have to stay safely in his office where you could properly worship him. That sounded fitting, he would go with that.

He breaks out of his thoughts as Demencia screams in anger as she sees a table with a gift wrapped box and envelope, unsurprisingly addressed to Black Hat, on top. He teleports over and grabs her arms as she growls, attempting to rip it to shreds

“HOW DARE THIS ASSHOLE ATTEMPT TO SEDUCE MY BLACKY?! LET ME GOOOOO!!”

She thrashes around, struggling to dislodge Black Hat and destroy the “presents”. Black Hat waits a few minutes for her to calm down. She doesn't. 

Frustrated, he roars at her to shut up and manifests a blindfold and gag on her, as he lets her go. He snatches the offending objects away before she has a chance to lunge at them. 

_Finally!_ He thinks, smiling a little in victory. Demencia is gnawing at her bindings in indignation and seems to have forgotten about her anger at the objects. Too bad she wouldn't be able to break the bindings.

He pulls the glove off his left hand with his teeth and unsheathes its claws. Carefully, he traces the side of the box with the tip of his pointer finger, slicing away the wrapping paper. It falls away to show a clear translucent box with a scrap of shiny gold fabric inside. 

Quite an unusual gift. 

He moves on to the envelope and tears the top off. Inside is pure black card stock with the final question written in cursive gold.

_Would you care to dance?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Next chapter is the one I've been waiting to write, so be prepared for that!
> 
> Leave some feedback in the comments, thanks! ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry this took so long, I'm getting ready to start college soon. Updates will probably be longer spaces out from now on.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Now is the time. After so long of being excruciatingly bored, you are finally going to have some fun. 

Part of you is disappointed that you couldn't make a longer lasting and more elaborate game, but the other part knows that you wouldn't be able to sit still long enough to see it through. You've spent much too long waiting idly for something exciting to come. It had to happen now. 

You _needed_ it to happen now.

You gaze into the mirror in front of you, gorgeous, absolutely gorgeous! Your hair and face are done just the way you like it and you feel almost complete. The only thing missing is your outfit. You snap your fingers and black sludge spreads across you, forming a suit. The blazer and dress shirt are a dark blood red. The blazer’s fabric hangs long down your body, ending several inches above the ground, like a cape. The vest and tie are pitch black. Black dress shoes that seem to flicker like fire when viewed directly, adorn your feet to finish the outfit. It looks nice, but you're not sure if it's what you want.

Snapping again, the suit melts back into sludge and moves to form a sleek strapless dress. It is a floor length style, skin tight, flaring at the bottom. The top and middle are the same blood red and the bottom fades into the pitch black, similar to a endlessly shifting abyss. You scrutinize your appearance and it just doesn't seem right. 

Snapping your fingers, you switch between both outfits several times. What the heaven was missing?! You have the style you want and the supernatural elements to draw Black Hat’s attention. What else did you need?! The unrelenting feeling frustrates you.

You stop and think on what would tie everything together. Jewelry?...No, if you choose the wrong type, you wouldn't have as much as an impact on Black Hat. 

A different eye patch?...Yeah no, why would you even think that? You'd rather leave yourself crippled at the bottom of a ravine than give up your precious eye patch.

Ah, a hat! Yes, that is what you are missing. How could you draw in an elegant creature like Black Hat without your very own hat? How silly of you to have overlooked that.

With a single thought, your own top hat materializes on your head. It's exactly the same top hat that Duke Hat had, except for the color being blood red, instead of purple. It isn't a coincidence though. You took his power and with it came the top hat. It was impossible for you to wear any other hat really. Every one would combust when placed upon your head. You don't find yourself saddened by it though. You love the top hat, especially the horns on the sides. Its elegant and gaudy nature delights you.

You gaze back into the mirror and snap your fingers one last time, changing into the ensemble you like the most. Classy, just like Black Hat would like. Perfect~

You tip your hat at the your reflection and grin. Black Hat won't know what hits him.

 

 

Black Hat stares down at the note. How auspicious for him. You want to dance and he wants to meet you. Your goals coincide. Taking his claws to the edge of the transparent box, he rips down harshly and watches the box’s sides fall apart. 

He plucks the gold fabric up. It isn't anything significant to him, simply some silk fabric. All his clothes were made from silk, so this little scarp isn't the least bit impressive. Although, there had to be a reason you left it for him. This fabric piece and the note were the only objects left behind, nothing else. 

Whatever, he was going to stick with his original plan. 

Walking towards Demencia, he slashes the blindfold off her face and thrusts the cloth to her nose.

“ **Smell this and track the scent. If you behave well enough, I may even take the gag out.** ”

With an enthusiastic nod and slight widening of her eyes, Demencia inhales and immediately jumps up, sprinting towards the exit and pulling Black Hat with her. 

She leads him to the recently foreclosed and sold theater. Black Hat mouth widens into a twisted smile as he remembers causing its downfall. Hopefully the foolish ex-owners know not to mess with him now.

At the front, there are two entrances. The first has two attendants in blue and purple respectively, checking a long line sharply dressed individuals. At the second is a singular woman wearing gold, the same hue as the fabric Black Hat holds. Her area is completely clear of people and more decorated than the others’. It's obvious she is waiting for something...or someone from the way she stands idly. A lecherous grin spreads over Black Hat's face. Who else could she be waiting for, but him?

Intending not to keep both you and the woman waiting, Black Hat turns to Demencia and waves his hand. Black smoke appears around her like a tornado. It thrashes and swirls her harshly before overtaking her completely. It dissipates after a moment, leaving her in a gorgeous red and black gown, her hair done up elegantly, and the gag nowhere to be seen. He nods his head in satisfaction and walks towards the attendant after circling around Demencia, examining the fit. She growls, pulling and clawing at the tight fit, but ultimately follows after Black Hat, fuming at the new apparel.

As they walk closer, the woman straightens her back and turns to greet them.

“Welcome, Mr. Black Hat, sir! We've been expecting you. If you would please follow me, I'll escort you to the Duke.” She shifts her eyes over to Demencia and addresses her, boredly.

“I'm sorry, but only Black Hat is allowed to meet with the boss. My partner inside will lead you to the correct area.”

The woman pivots and gestures to them to step through the door. 

Inside is a lavish hallway with red walls and golden banners hanging down. At the end is a large door and to the side is a golden spiral staircase. The mentioned partner stands stoic next to the staircase and approaches Demencia when they walk through. He greets her and holds out his arm for her to take. 

She snarls at his hand, but reluctantly takes the offered appendage, digging her nails in for extra emphasis of her frustration when Black Hat glares at her. The attendant hisses in pain and gives her an insulted look. He turns his body towards her and tries to stand taller in a gesture of intimidation. In response, Demencia bares her teeth and steps closer to him. Her head is level with his neck and she tilts her face up to glare at him. They lock their gazes in defiance at each other, neither one refusing to back down. Metaphorical sparks fly from their heated gaze and aggressive stances.

A cough from the first attendant, snaps their attention to her and the male huffs and slumps down in defeat. He scowls at Demencia, aggravated, but ultimately leads her to the door, leaving Black Hat and the woman alone.

She motions for Black Hat to ascend the stairs and follows behind him promptly.

A hallway like the one below, lined with aged portraits greets his view. Each one has the same subject, but in different scenarios. The scene of the subject massacring a battle field of soldiers catches Black Hat's eye immediately, so bloody and gorey. It's simply delightful~

He chuckles, looking at the others. While not as interesting as the first, they have their own charms. Seducing priests, assassinating patriarchs, overthrowing emperors, it seems you were quite a powerful being. He can practically feel your energy overflowing from the paintings. It's intoxicating, he wants to know more, _needs_ to know more.

Anticipation, an emotion he hasn't felt in a long time. It overtakes him and his mouth salivates wildly. He's so close now. This game was coming to its end and he was going to get what he wanted. You would look so lovely as his pet, stationed in his office, following his every order. 

A simply marvelous thought. He'd let you act out the last of the game and then he'd take you as his possession. 

He will savor the last bit of your delightful defiant spark before he stomps it into the ground.

The door opens and you step out in all your gorgeous glory.

T̴͇͈̐ẖ̸̘̽̒ȋ̴͕̹͋s̷̡̨̊̿ ̷͍̈́̚ͅw̴̧͗͋a̵͇̽̓͜s̸͉̏ ̶͉̬̏g̸̘̅͠o̷̭̐͋ḭ̶̌̂ṇ̷̍g̶̼̞͘ ̴̛̯̑t̸̪̄ỏ̷͕̈́ ̵͜͝b̵͉̬͗͝ȅ̵͇ ̷̀͝ͅf̵͎u̶̻̽n̵̮̥͗̂!̶͕̉~̶̛̱ͅ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Sorry it's a little anticlimactic from last chapter, I wanted to include everything that was in this chapter and what will be in the next chapter, but I didn't want to leave you guys so long without an update.
> 
> I promise next chapter will be great!
> 
> Like always, leave some feedback for me, thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Here's the second part of last chapter's events, hope you enjoy!

Finally, Black Hat is here.

He stands in all his glory, right in front of you. It's so exciting that chills runs down your spine. He's a lot more handsome than you remember from the pictures on the news. Dark ebony skin, razor sharp neon green teeth, a black and red suit tailored exactly to his measurements, he was devilishly handsome. A grin pulls at your mouth as you stare at him, everything was coming together.

He smirks back at you and you see his eyes shimmer with malice, so exciting! You could feel evil intent radiating from him. His eyes trail up you and reaches your eye patch and top hat. His eyes crinkle a little in satisfaction. Ah, he must think you're copying him. Well it doesn't hinder your plan. After all, he probably felt that you were worshipping him in a way. That would still make him happy. 

Your grin grows and you saunter over to him.

“Hello, Mr. Black Hat. It's a pleasure to meet you properly” You purr. “Have you been enjoying our little game so far?”

His smirks grows as well as he gets even closer to you. You both stand inches from each other.

In his raspy voice, he growls lightly “It's been entertaining. I have to say, i’m looking forward to what you have planned. I know it'll be quite exciting.~”

You shiver slightly at the playful growling. His presence is very intoxicating. If you had known this is what it felt like to be by another Eldritch as one of their own, you would have done it sooner. 

You offer him your arm and lead him through the door you just came from. It was about time to get the party started, literally. 

 

You both step out onto a balcony, overseeing a large ballroom filled with various villains dancing to the classical music being played by an orchestra. At your prompting, it slowly fades out into silence. The villains look around in confusion before directing their attention your way. You smile in greeting and address everyone. 

“Welcome fellow evil-doers to my special event. I'm glad you all are here to celebrate the success of my company and to hear the exciting news about it as well.” 

You hear Black Hat quietly huff in annoyance at the false nicety of your words and your smile turns sly.

“Here with me is our guest of honor, Mr. Black Hat. Give a villainous welcome to him.”

The crowd politely claps for him, although you can tell they very much would rather not. Most would rather do anything, but give praise to Black Hat. Villains hated each other, hid it well. You sigh softly, trying to put the thought of killing them all for their incense toward Black Hat out of your head. This catches Black Hat's attention a bit, but he gets distracted by your next action.

“As I said before we are not just here to celebrate my company, but to announce a new development as well.”

You pause for dramatic effect and continue.

“From today onward, my company will be owned by the Black Hat Organization!”

A chuckle slips out of you as you feel Black Hat twitch at the mention of his business and stare at you out of the corner of his eye. No doubt he was deeply confused by your actions and that just made everything sweeter. 

You force down the excitement brewing in your chest and address the mass of villains again.

“Now let us celebrate!”

You motion your hand to the orchestra and the music starts up again. The villains return to their dancing and begin to gossip amongst themselves. 

How amusing, they all thought you were dumb or a suck-up. Well, maybe you were a suck-up a little bit, but not for the same reasons as most. You were going to get Black Hat, no matter what.

You turn towards him and his eye stays trained steadily on your own. He looks suspicious and a little upset, but you pretend to not notice. You wanted to see how long he would play nice with you. 

With a charming smile, you walk with him down to the lower levels and the dance floor. You giggle softly as he bows and takes your hand to lead. His movements are smooth and graceful, but have undertones of caution. Suspicion, uncertainty...well that was boring. 

You might have gone too far with giving him the company, but truly, what would you do with the it after you got Black Hat's undivided attention? Nothing, nothing at all. It served its purpose and now it had no more value, so giving it to Black Hat was the best choice.

Unfortunately, this put Black Hat on guard. It made sense though. From his point of view, no one in their right mind would do something like this. Everyone sucked up to him because they wanted a part of the success, so giving him your success was an enigma to him. 

Maybe there was a way to get him to relax and lower his guard? You try using some reassurance.

“Why so cautious? I've just given you another successful operation to your business. Shouldn't you be happy? The powerful Black Hat Organization is even more powerful.~”

He growls and glares at you, feeling frustrated at his lack of knowledge of your motivations.

“ **What do you want from me? I see no gain from what you are doing. You realize I could obliterate you with a single thought, playing with me is a very stupid idea.** ”

“Ah, but you see I'm not playing with you _señor_. You're very _interesting, alluring, ḣ̷̩̩à̴͎n̸̹͗d̴͖̟̎ṣ̵̂o̴̞̩͂̑m̴̳̒̅e̴͕.~ _I find myself drawn to you.”__

__He spins you as the song dictates and you move your face close to his with a sharp smile. His eyes are narrow at you. He's still suspicious._ _

__You give a long winded sigh and make a motion to the orchestra. As the song ends, a faster one begins._ _

__You grin to Black Hat and pull him closer to you as you start to dance more energetically._ _

__“I see you don't believe me. How can I change that?”_ _

__You both dance quickly to the side in rhythm with the beat, hand in hand and your arm around his shoulder._ _

__“ **First off you can not touch me so freely before I tear your limbs off. Secondly, you can not shamelessly flirt with me like my own idiotic employee.** ”_ _

__He grabs your waist and lifts you up and over in sync with those around you.You flash a sharp smile at him full of teeth._ _

__“Hmm, tearing limbs off sounds interesting~ I'd love to try it some time~.”_ _

__You both twirl around in a circle and he dips you gracefully. He stares at you in consideration. He still has the suspicion in his expression, but interest has crept in as well. He didn't expect that answer and it seemed to greatly please him._ _

__“I'm also not like your employee, I'm much **b̷̡̫̩͠e̵͍ṱ̷͓͉t̵͓́̔e̶͕̩̽̂ͅr̶̼̜͠** ”_ _

__You pull away from his grasp and walk off the dance floor, towards the bar area. You don't have to look at him to know he's frustrated, but also entertained by your action._ _

__A few moments later and he is sitting by your side. His expression now showing a little bit of desire._ _

__You ignore him and focus on the bartender. With a nod, he begins to mix two drinks. Black Hat seems angered by you ignoring him and growls harshly. He opens his mouth to speak, but is interrupted when bartender places a drink directly in front of him._ _

__“ **What is this?** ”_ _

__You don't answer and simply stare at him as you take a long sip of your own drink. He glowers and beings the drink to his lips and takes a gulp. His angry expression immediately shifts into a smug one and he stares heatedly down at you. He laughs uncontrollably and the villains surrounding you quickly scramble away in fear. He shifts to tower over you and grabs your chin, bringing his own face closer._ _

__“ **I understand now~ You're a depraved little demon, aren't you? Trying so hard to please me, to make me interested in you, you shouldn't want that. Yet, here you are, doing exactly what you shouldn't be doing. Tell me, what exactly do you want from this? Do you wish to serve under me, please me, worship me?~** ” He purrs lowly._ _

__He moves his head to your neck and drags his razor sharp teeth teasingly along your skin. You gasp shakily and he laughs. He drags his claws along the path his teeth took and watches your expression closely. He likes what he sees apparently, because his smirk turns into a sly grin and he grabs you tightly._ _

__“ **Ÿ̶̖̩͖͝o̵̟͑ṵ̸̳̫͊͒̈́'̶̩̖̜̂͌r̶͍̪̀ě̴͙͜ ̷̬̰͆m̵̤̻̂͒͠î̵̠͝n̶̖͙̊̒̒ͅę̷͉̀̏͌ ̸̧̯̎̐͜n̵͓͔̐ô̷̖̯͔̊͆w̴̜͙̫̔̈́̄~** ” He whispers into your ear as you both disappear into smoke._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Admittingly I know nothing of romance and how to pace romance and tension and all that, so if you feel something is wonky, please let me know and I'll try to fix it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! For some reason, I've been in a long writing mood, so I was able to get another chapter done.
> 
> Be warned there is gore in this chapter and masochism/sadism on the reader's part. Although I don't think that unexpected since the reader is an Eldritch.
> 
> Also I'm mean to Flug, so sorry about that! I promise I love him!

Admittingly, you didn't expect your plan to work as well as it did. At most, you thought Black Hat would patronize and play around with you, trying to make you feel the same frustration he did during your game. It was surprising how easily he took you. Although you did basically offer yourself to him, oh well. You certainly weren't upset at the new situation. In fact, it excited you immensely. Black Hat had left you tied up with blessed iron chains. They were basically useless against you, but Black Hat didn't know that. You chuckle loudly, it was so cute how he thought you were an insignificant, but high ranked demon. He was, oh so very wrong. It simply would take a single weak movement and you'd be free to go anywhere you wished, but that wasn't very fun now, was it? No, you enjoy the control he thinks he has over you. 

Conventionally, you are a very messed up Eldritch. Your species is known for never becoming submissive unless forced. Their pride and instinctive nature being too strong to even try to be. You were originally a human though. Your instincts and pride aren't as strong. You have nothing to hold you down at all, you can do whatever you wish. The thought makes you laughs uncontrollably. 

You are loving every second of this 'torture’. You know Black Hat is as well. You bite your lip at the thought of how you got chained up. He had teleported you both here and roughly shoved you against the wall and snapped the shackles shut around your wrists. His face was full of his sharp grinning teeth and you saw the drool slipping down from it. He was very pleased at the sight of you 'helpless’. You shudder at the memory of his intense sadistic gaze as he views you ‘helpless’ in his grasp. You want to see more of his sadistic side, want to see his pleased grin as he looks upon you in superiority. 

Your head snaps toward the creaking sound of a door opening. Was Black Hat back so soon? You lick your lips in anticipation and stare at the door with a wide grin.

It quickly falls flat when the door opens to reveal a bag-wearing scientist with a clipboard. You can smell the nervousness and slight excitement on him as he approaches you. 

“ah, p-pardon me, but jefe told me to take you to the lab.” His voice is slightly trembling from fear, probably fear of you. Even though you are believed to be a weaker species than you are, that weaker species is still vastly stronger than humans. You growl lowly and watch with amusement as he eeps lightly and steps back in fear. God, he was adorable. You smirk at him and his hackles raise threateningly.

“Don't play with me! Don't forget that Black Hat controls you now too! He ordered this and if you don't want to be punished, I suggest you comply with me”

You howl with laughter at his words. The sound bounces off the walls and vibrates the room with it's force. The smell of fear from the human is much stronger and your mouth salivates at it.

“Punishment?” You purr with a grin on your face. “Why wouldn't I want that?”

His eyebrows furrow in confusion and disgust, causing you to howl even more. This man was hilarious to mess with!

With an angry growl of his own, he yanks your chain and drags you out the door. Was the image of it humiliating? Yes. Did you enjoy it? Absolutely~

He refuses to look at you as he drags you down to the lab. With good reason you think, it was obvious you unnerved him, which was great! You only needed to interest Black Hat. Anyone else, you had free reign to terrorize.

He pulls you onto a large table and wraps the chain around it, securing you in place. Not that you'd try to escape any way.

“What do you have planned for me, doctor?~” 

You can see his neck turn red in either anger or embarrassment. The thought of either one, causes you to lick your lips slowly. It has been a long time since you toyed with someone thoroughly and the doctor was being too fun.

Flug glares at you and snaps at you. “I'm going to dissect you and run experiments”

Your eyes crinkle with mirth as you smirk. You were really getting under his skin, very fun! For the next few hours, the lab is full of the wet, sloppy, viscerally disturbing noises and howling laughter. 

Flug breathes heavily as he finishes up the last experiment and stares down at your cut up and bloodied body. The long incisions slowly stitch themselves together under his eyes, just as it's been doing for the past hours. 

You are insufferable, Flug thinks. Your arrogant attitude was driving him insane. You didn't scream or beg for mercy like every other subject of his. No, you were all too happy to be cut up and have your innards displayed to the world. That wasn't fun at all.

He stares angrily at your awful smile and slams his scalpel into your body over and over again. You gasp loudly in surprise. Blue blood spurts from the cuts and covers the front of his lab coat.

He growls in anger when you begin to laugh again. Why weren't you trembling in fear or yelling at him in anger?! You weren't supposed to enjoy this! He drops the scalpel onto the ground and leans toward you with a malicious glint in his eyes. If this wasn't getting under your skin, he'd try something different. He ignores the part of his mind that screams at him to not mess with Black Hat's property and focuses on the part that screams for him to cause pain and suffering. 

You gaze at him bewildered as he lifts his fingers to your face. You wonder what he's planning to do until it hits you. He plans to take off your eye patch.

“I've always wondered what under Black Hat's. Is your’s the same?” His voice is eerily monotone and sharp as he speaks.

You growl in warning and snap at his fingers when they get close enough to your mouth. Unfortunately, he's able to withdraw them quick enough to not be bitten off. Such a shame. He narrows his eyes to slits as he walks around the table to be above your head and tries again. You growl even louder and thrash wildly.

“ **Y̵͕͆o̵͔̓u̴̼̽ ̸̖̇d̴̼̀ǒ̴͜n̵͇͌'̸̹͛t̴͍͛ ̵̲̓k̷̖n̸̬̅o̷͜w̷̬̿ ̵͓̕ẉ̴͠h̵̘̀a̵̗t̵̘͑ ̶̲̈́y̴̗͂o̸̩͠ŭ̸̖'̴̩̈r̸͎͛e̴͉͠ ̷̯͌p̵͍̏l̴̨̏ă̵̖y̶̥̕i̷̗̒n̴̦̐g̷̓ͅ ̴͕̔w̵̩̃ḭ̵͠t̶̺̊h̴̟̄,̵̲̍ ̵̢̈́f̶͇̍o̸͍̅o̶̯̊l̶͠** ” You hiss demonically, but it doesn't stop him.

He grabs ahold of your eye patch and you have a choice to make. Drop the helpless act and put this fool in his place or let him drive himself insane and become your immortal slave. You clench your teeth in rage as he starts to lift the piece of fabric. 

_Snap_

**_Slam_ **

The sounds echo through the room when you make your choice. The chains hang limply from your wrists as you hold Flug against the wall. Blood drips down the side of his face from the impact of the wall. Your eyes glow dangerously red and you open your mouth to reveal shark-like jaws. Acidic drool slides down your chins and drips onto the ground with sizzling sounds.

“ **Y̶̘̊õ̴͉u̵̟̓ ̶̠̋s̶̝̀t̸͎̓u̵͈̽p̷̟̎i̴͇̊d̴͎̅ ̷̟͠p̵̞̒a̴̟͂t̴̹͝ḧ̶̜e̸̟̾t̵͕̓i̸̬͝c̸̢͑ ̵̼̉ĥ̴̠ȕ̵͎m̷̖͘ȧ̴͈n̷̗͛!̸͓̐ ̴̮̊H̴̡͗o̸̳w̶͈̽ ̵̬͗ḓ̵̓ȧ̶̜r̸͚͐e̶̢̓ ̶̻͐y̸̗̎o̷͉̐ȕ̵͖ ̶̢͠f̸̂ͅo̷̖͘r̶̺̐c̴̬e̸͕ ̵͖̇m̵͍͗y̷͚̔ ̸̪͛h̶̭̋a̷̤n̶̨̈ḍ̷͝!̶̊** ” 

His eyes tighten painfully as he curls into himself in fear. He fucked up badly. This wasn't like when Black Hat was angry at him, you didn't need him. For once Flug is 100% certain that he will die. 

Your breath caresses his neck in a mockery of comfort as you lean into it. Your instincts scream at you to rip his throat out and paint the walls with his blood. You don't even try to resist the urge as you slowly start to clamp your teeth into his flesh.

_Fwish_

A dark shadow tentacle wraps around your own neck and tries to fling you backwards, but it only succeeds in pulling your teeth from Flug's neck. You hiss threateningly and claw at the appendage until the dark, malicious voice of Black Hat resounds through the room.

“ **W̶̜̉ḧ̴͍́a̸̰̔t̵̤̕ ̸̬͘i̶̡͂s̶̻ ̶̯͒h̷̤͐à̶͎p̶̯͊p̷̟̏e̸̮͒n̴̤͒i̴͈n̶̺͛g̷̟̈́ ̸̘̌ḧ̸̲́e̸͚̍r̵̩͋e̸͍̾?̶̝̆!̴̘̐** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I'm pretty nervous about this chapter, so if you could give me some feedback back, that'd be great. Like telling me what you enjoyed or didn't enjoy.
> 
> Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! Back with another chapter! I finally found some inspiration, hope you enjoy!

You freeze in your tracks when you recognize the dark raspy voice. _Fuck! _You were too far gone to realize that Black Hat was the one pulling you away. This was not what you wanted to happen. You wanted the games to continue.__

__With a final growl, you release Flug. Black Hat continues to pull you away from him. You let it happen until you are right in front of Black Hat. He's downright furious as you can tell from the demonic tone before and the literal fire in his eyes._ _

__“ **Ŵ̶̹͠e̷̺͊l̷͙̋͊l̸̬͛̕?** ” He demands impatiently. _ _

__You fight the urge to bare your teeth at him threateningly. You need to act like a weak demon that you are pretending to be. You stay on the ground in front of Black Hat, kneeling. Bowing your head to the ground, you give a submissive apology. You can't see it, but you can hear Black Hat calming down from the sheathing of his claws and hiss of the fire in his eyes going out._ _

__“ **Hmm, that's better. One of you needs to start explaining what happened, NOW.** ”_ _

__He grabs you by your hair and pulls you up onto your feet. He glares at you, but you averts your eyes and stay quiet. Another submissive act to continue the facade. He tightens his hold on your hair, but let's go once Flug begins to raspily speak. Whether it was from your assault or his fear, you can't tell._ _

__“Ahh, well….I was um d-doing the experiments like y-you wanted a-and they uh weren't going w-well so….uh I...I tried to l-lift their e-eyepatch and they...attacked me….jefecito”_ _

__He tacks the jefecito on at the end to try to lessens any anger that would be directed his way. He jumps in fear when Black Hat begins to cackle and lets you go, dropping you to the floor._ _

__“ **HAHAHAhaha, you absolute idiot! You should be thankful they attacked you!** ” _ _

__His voice turns cold and cruel._ _

__“ **I guarantee I'd give you more pain than they ever could if they didn't.** ”_ _

__Black Hat walks over to Flug, summoning his cane. He hooks it around Flug's neck and yanks him eye level to Black Hat's fangs._ _

__“ **Seems to me that they did you a favor. I have no use for someone else's slave. I'd have tortured you beyond your wildest imagination at the mere action of betraying me.** ”_ _

__He laughs at the dumb confusion written on Flug's face. Black Hat dissolves the cane, stepping away from Flug as he adjusts his jacket._ _

__“ **I guess I'll have to explain it to you as you are too dumb to even realize what I'm talking about.** ” _ _

__He glances over to Flug, glaring, before returning his attention to his suit and continuing._ _

__“ **Although demons are not as powerful as Eldritches, they still have the ability to affect humans. Looking into the eye of an Eldritch will cause a human to go insane and serve them mindlessly for the rest of their lives. Looking into the eye of a demon will cause them differing effects based on the demon's species. Most of the effects very unpleasant for the human and inconvenient to me. I'd have to get rid of you if it had happened….By the way, this information is coming out of your paycheck. Knowledge is power as you know.** ”_ _

__Black Hat, satisfied with his suit, walks back over to you and picks you up. He throws you over his shoulder and starts to walk out the door. Before leaving, he looks back toward Flug._ _

__“ **One last thing....Clean this place up, it looks awful!** ”_ _

__Flug watches silently as Black Hat walks out with you. He looks at destruction around him, before sighing and grabbing a broom._ _

__

__You stay still in Black Hat's grasp as he walks toward what you assume is his office. For what, you aren't sure. You thought that Black Hat would either punish you or leave you and Flug to get back to his experiments. This? This was very unexpected. He doesn't seem angry. In fact he seems rather amused. He's humming for devil's sake. What the heaven? You give a long winded sigh and let yourself go lax. Whatever he has planned, you'd roll with it. It's not like you have any other options if you want to keep your secret._ _

__You both finally reach a large black door after what feels like forever. Black Hat places his hand softly on the surface and it slams open loudly. You jump in his arms at the unexpected noise and feel him chuckle at you._ _

__Arrg! You hate that you still have some of the jumpiness of a human. Nothing else has ever scared you except for sudden noises. You knee him lightly in the gut in annoyance at yourself and at him for laughing, but he doesn't even notice it. You groan angrily and glare at the backs of his shoes. Stupid handsome Eldritch who found your weakness who you can't even hit fully without putting yourself. At least you can feel a little happier about it since you haven't outed yourself. Demons obviously have more fear responses._ _

__Black Hat finally arrives at his desk and sets you down on one of his spare chairs. The cushion is super comfortable and soft and you can't help but snicker. Of course he would try to flaunt his wealth with material objects, he was Black Hat. You can't make fun of it too much though, since that was part of what made you attracted to him. He radiated pure power and wealth. Admittingly, you had just as much power and wealth, but Black Hat displayed it in a charming way…. maybe not to others, but certainly to you._ _

__The sound of snapping shakes you from your thoughts. Black Hat's fingers are an inch away from your face and you see him smirk at you._ _

__“ **Getting distracted, my dear? I know that it's hard, but try to avoid that. Hmm?~** ”_ _

__You stare at him for a second or two before laughing and leaning forward with your chin resting on your fist._ _

__“Maybe try not be so distracting then and I'll pay more attention~”_ _

__He smirks at you and leans forward as well. He grabs your chin and pulls you closer to his face so you are inches apart. You stare at him with your own smirk. When he pushes you back down into the chair, you continue to smirk and even chuckle._ _

__“Ah, trying to lead me on, huh? Too bad it won't make me lose interest~ I like the chase just as you liked mine.”_ _

__You give him a wink and sit back comfortably in the chair._ _

__“Well, what do you have planned for me next? I thoroughly enjoyed the experiments until Flug tried to get fresh with me by looking into my eye.”_ _

__You caress your eye patch as you say this, then lick your lips as you stare at Black Hat_ _

__“I'm looking forward to what's next~”_ _

__Black Hat disappears into a flash of shadows and reappears behind you with his claws dug into your shoulders._ _

__“ **Hah! You are so much more interesting that I gave you credit for, much more durable and to my liking than my other employee! She can't quite handle pain and fear as you do. Maybe if you continue to impress me, I'll consider letting you work under me...but for now, it's back to the chains.** ”_ _

__He retracts his claws from your flesh and waves his hand to send you away. Before you go though, you grab his hand with a wink and give it a kiss. The last thing you see as the shadows over take you is the shocked expression on Black Hat's flushed face._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I am so sorry about how I treat Flug! I'm also sorry about how I treat Dementia! I love them both and want to show them love, but I can't just yet.
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed. As always, please give me some feedback!


End file.
